Amitié perdue
by Citwhoille
Summary: Autrefois un frère. Désormais, un étranger.


**Parce qu'il fallait que ces mots sortent. Ce texte est dédiée à une amie très chère qui ne le lira jamais, car ne connaissant pas cet univers.**

 **Rien de la série ne m'appartient, et je ne connais aucun fou qui émettrait l'idée de rémunérer ces écrits.**

* * *

Il y a ces jours où la nostalgie, la mélancolie vous frappe, plus violemment qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre, plus douloureusement que n'importe qu'elle torture. Les regrets sont là, et aucune des phrases que je sers habituellement à mes collègues pour les réconforter quand ils sont dans une mauvaise passe ne parviens à trouver un écho en moi. Et la personne la plus proche de moi, que je n'aurais pas hésité à appeler mon frère il y a de ça encore un an, que je protégerais jusqu'à ma mort s'il le fallait, cet homme est aujourd'hui si loin de mon esprit. On se côtoie tous les jours, marchant côte à côte pendant nos missions, mais nos discussions ont perdu leur saveur, et il ne remarque pas que mon sourire est factice. Il ne voit pas que les choses ont changé, et c'est sans doute le plus douloureux. Je pensais que nous nous connaissions mieux que ça, un simple regard suffisant avant pour que l'un comprenne les pensées de l'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui, mon scientifique s'est éloigné, et notre mission touche à sa fin, me laissant un goût amer en bouche. Ma façade est solide, je reste le boute-en-train que tout le monde connait, avec sa coiffure impossible. Je fais ce que les gens attendent que je fasse, et il y a des instants où j'oublie la douleur d'avoir perdu une partie de mon âme.

Notre relation fusionnelle s'est émiettée, jusqu'à disparaître pour de bon en cette fin de journée. Tout avait commencé avec cette jeune femme blonde, scientifique, qui représentait tout ce que j'allais ensuite haïr, mais qu'au nom de notre amitié, j'allais accepter. Plutôt l'ignorance que la colère entre mon ami et moi, je ne sais si j'aurais réussi à conserver ma façade face à cette dernière émotion. Cette femme était ce que mon scientifique adorait. Ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt, l'un faisant découvrir à l'autre des choses qui passionnaient leur discussion. Ils étaient aussi semblables que je leur étais différent, moi, le militaire. A table, alors que nous nous réunissions après une dure mission, mon génie et sa scientifique parlaient de mécaniques obscures, d'électronique étrange, et je me sentais étranger à leur monde, tel un intrus que l'on désignait du doigt. Je faisais bonne figure, mais je m'éloignais, ne rivalisant pas avec sa jumelle de cœur.

Ils trouvaient les mêmes résultats à cinq minutes d'intervalle, portaient les mêmes vêtements, et riaient de cela, mais je parvenais à surmonter ma rancœur, pour rester auprès de celui que j'avais appris à apprécier, dont les joutes verbales illuminaient mes journées, celui dont j'avais même réussi à aimer les plaintes contre la pluie et le beau temps, geignant à la moindre contrariété. Mais mon cœur se brisa pour de bon quand je remarquai, quand je compris qu'en plus de m'enlever mon meilleur ami, celui qui s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à mon âme comme nul ne l'avait fait, cette jeune blonde changeait mon scientifique dans un chemin que je n'appréciais pas. Le génie et sa nouvelle amie aimaient autant râler l'un que l'autre. Mais au lieu d'annuler leur griefs, cela les renforçait, et ils devenaient aigris, leur plaintes avaient perdu leur côté comique et étaient devenues dures et mauvaises, sans qu'ils ne semblent s'en apercevoir. Plus le temps passait, plus mon frère de cœur devenait un étranger.

En ce jour, Atlantis a achevé sa mission, et nous repartons chez nous, d'autres prenant le relais. Et je sais que nous allons tous repartir chacun de notre côté, moi m'installant sûrement à McMurdo, mon génie repartant sans aucun doute dans son Canada natal. Cette séparation m'aurait sans doute ému à une époque, mais je ne sens aujourd'hui qu'un grand vide, la sensation d'avoir laissé filer une personne d'une importance rare que ne retrouverais selon toute vraisemblance jamais. En plus de la distance, l'homme que j'avais appris à apprécier a cédé sa place à quelqu'un d'autre, si ressemblant pour qui ne le connaissait pas bien, et pourtant si différent pour moi. Il est celui que j'appelais mon frère, en a l'apparence, la surface, mais il a disparu, et cette réalité ne rend ce que j'ai perdu que plus douloureux. Alors devant cette porte, cette sorte de liquide bleu qui palpite devant moi, ma tête se tourne et je souris, d'un sourire qui n'atteint pas mes yeux, à mon canadien. Et alors que mes lèvres disent au revoir, mon âme pleure un adieu.


End file.
